


Broken Bond | Iwaoi

by Omi_Omi_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Omi_kun/pseuds/Omi_Omi_kun
Summary: "W-What the hell is that?!"Bright blue flames burned at the trees around the group at they stared down the giant flames."Tooru!""On it! What's the plan Nobuteru?" The brunette readied his gun as he stared into the flames slightly making out a spiky haired figure."Catch the damn demon Tooru! None of us are enough to kill us so we must seal his powers!"The spiky haired demon shown through his blue flames, drool dripped from his fangs as his eyes burned a crimson red, burn marks begun to show on the demon's skin."Yeah I'll get the job done pops."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa watched as his teacher, Nobuteru walked ahead of the group, all of them were called for a suspicious smell in the air, it was like smoke from a campfire but something rotten lingered in the scent. Footsteps ran on Oikawa's right side, he snapped his head to the side as nothing was there, Nobuteru walked over to him gripping onto the brunette's shoulder. "You go that way, if anything attacks you kill it or call us."

"Alright, you call me over as well if you need me pops."

He ran from the group into the forest, the rotten smell had begun to get worse as smoke wrapped around the trunk of the pine trees, he stopped turning around to lock a gaze with deep brown ones. He looked human, but the sharp ram like horns and long tail gave it all away, a cough escaped from Oikawa's chest as the smoke began to get thicker.

"All right big boy, wait.. You're shorter than me, uhm whatever. How about we get rid of you hm?"

"Fuck off you damn exorcist!"

Oikawa paused, his eyes widening in surprise. "Y-You guy's aren't supposed to talk so normal.. Even if you're possessed." A sickly smirk pulled at the demon's lips as his tail flicked harshly and a deep growl left him. Blue flames engulfed his tail and hands, the smell from before had become worse as the spiky haired demon showed off his powers.

Guns coaked behind the demon, his dark brown eyes looked over his shoulder at Oikawa's group, his gaze dropped as he stared at the ground before suddenly jumping high onto a branch above the brunette. "Shit! Oikawa kill the small demon back there we have him!"

"But I found hi-"  
"Now Oikawa!"

With an angry grunt he ran the opposite direction of his group, finding a small tree demon struggling to breathe, he reached down into the pocket of his coat pulling out a syringe filled with a purple like liquid. He crouched down close to the sick demon placing his hand on it back, the syringe slid under it's skin into it's neck.

"You'll be okay after this, it'll hurt for a second but you'll be free okay?"

He watched as the liquid burned into the creature bringing it to its ashy death, the crackle of flames caused him to look over his shoulder seeing the bright blue flames that had lost all control, he ran as fast as he could towards the flames pausing when he heard Kindaichi's voice.

"W-What the hell is that?!"

Bright blue flames burned at the trees around the group at they stared down the giant flames.

"Tooru!"

"On it! What's the plan Nobuteru?" The brunette readied his gun as he stared into the flames slightly making out a spiky haired figure.

"Catch the damn demon Tooru! None of us are enough to kill us so we must seal his powers!"

The spiky haired demon shown through his blue flames, drool dripped from his fangs as his eyes burned a crimson red, burn marks begun to show on the demon's skin.

"Yeah I'll get the job done pops."

Switching out his holy water bullets he put in a special tranquilizer made for only a certain breed of demons, though he doubted they would work on this on he aimed, locking eyes with the angry demon, and pulled the trigger.

A surprised look replaced the angered look in the demon's eyes as his scaled hands reached out, he moved towards Oikawa with a limp for the bullet had buried itself deep in his hip, Kindaichi aimed his gun at the demon watched as the flames began to die and it stopped inches in front of Oikawa.

His hand reached out to touch Oikawa's shoulder but it was quickly slapped away by the exorcist. "Hands off, filthy demon." Blood began to run from the demon's nose as his deep brown eyes rolled back into his head, his body collapsing onto the scorched ground.

"Did you get him Tooru?" The brunette smiled sending a thumbs up to Nobuteru. "I sure did old man."

....

Two whole days had passed since Oikawa had caught the demon, but the only news of him was that he still hadn't awoken, with a yawn the brunette walked down to the confinement area that they kept high level demons.

"Oikawa!" He turned around seeing Shigeru. "Oh hey Shigeru, whats up?"

"The demon you brought back has been ranked! And you're getting an award for him!"  
"Oh? Why's that?"

The two stopped in front of the freezing cell, through the window Oikawa could see the spiky haired demon chained up against the wall. "He said his name is Iwaizumi Hajime, the board gave him an SS rank, and you're in charge of him till they figure out a way to kill him!"

The boy's excited tone made Oikawa flinch as he watched Iwaizumi begin to wake up, ignoring Shigeru he opened the door walking into the cold cell, deep drown eyes glared into his head.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not here to kill you."  
"You called me a filthy demon you asshole!"

The brunette smiled at the demon's voice finding it soothing, he walked over running his fingers on the violent male's horns trailing them down his warm back earning a shiver and a deep growl. "The hell are you doing exorcist?"

"I'm examining you, they said I'm in charge of you till they figure out how to kill you, so Iwa-chan, if you listen to me I'll make a deal with you."

Iwaizumi's dark eyes trailed from Oikawa to the floor, as his goat like ears perked. "I'm listening." A finger hooked under the demon's chin as Oikawa forced him to lock eyes.

"You either listen to me or let me tame you and I can stop them from killing you, or you don't listen and I keep you in here until your death date, what say you?"  
"Neither of these options sound fun, what demon would wanna be stuck under your control?"

Oikawa's calm and happy expression turned to a look of anger.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. What do you say Iwaizumi Hajime? Do we have a deal?"

Oikawa hovered his hand in front of Iwaizumi's forehead, the spiky haired demon growled staring into Oikawa's brown orbs before hesitantly pressing his forehead against the humans hand.

"I guess we have a deal Shittykawa."

.......

"Get this damn collar off of me Shittykawa."

"Hmmm, nah, we can't have you losing control and burning everything."  
An angry grumble left the spiky haired demon as his fingers tugged at the magic collar, his eyes bore into the back of Oikawa's head making the exorcist slightly uncomfortable. He turned around locking gazes with the Iwaizumi, he paused noticing that his big ram like horns were gone as his tail.

"Where are your horns?"  
"What the hell do you mean? They're on my head."

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi's hands traveled up to grab his horns but they fell against, a shocked look was placed on his angry face, his hands fell to his sides as Oikawa watched as the collar became invisible.

"Oh I see, It's magic, it'll hide your demon features away from humans meaning you cant even have horns or a tail!"  
"I hate you exorcists, I want my fucking freedom back asshole!"

quickly aiming the muzzle of his gun at Iwaizumi he sighed, closing his eyes as he heard the deep throaty growl leave the demon. "Iwa-chan can you not be angry for two minutes please? I really don't like killing demons."

"Then why are you an exorcist?"  
Oikawa sat down onto the couch, gun still aimed at Iwaizumi.  
"Because I don't want filthy creatures like you demons ruling over our world."

A scowl shown on the spiky haired male's face as he turned towards the window. "You humans only care about yourself, if anything your world would be better if we just ruled it, ha.. Have you even seen your world? It's dying because you humans are killing it!"

Oikawa flinched at the words that had been spat at him, they were kind or sad, a burning hatred resided in them as if it were something personal to Iwaizumi. "Whatever, come on we should go shopping anyway, just don't act like a savage beast got it?" A heavy huff left the captured demon as they left the apartment.

Iwaizumi looked down at the car of food Oikawa had grabbed, nothing looked familiar or tasty. "This looks gross."

"Oh? What do you normally eat down in the 'underworld'?"  
"Animals, humans, souls, anything sacrificed or sent to us I guess."

When the two finished they stopped outside sitting on the curb as Oikawa pulled out a piece of bread pulling it in half, Iwaizumi looked down at what was being offered to him with a confused look. "It's milk bread, my favorite food. Try some, it's always good to try new things."

Hesitantly he took it from the brunette's hand, sniffing at it before taking a small bite out of it. "Why did you offer me this..?"

"Sure you're a demon who tried to kill us but, you still get hungry, be glad you got stuck with me an not anyone else."

Iwaizumi's eyes trailed away from Oikawa and fell onto the bread, a soft smile tugged at his lips as he took another bite. "A-Are you smiling?!" Quickly changing his expression he huffed taking an angry bite out of the slice. "Shut up Shittykawa! I wasn't! Damn exorcist, fuck off."

"Gah! Quit being so damn vulgar!"

Iwaizumi let his pinky finger pull the skin under his eye down as he stuck out his tongue with an angry look. "Duumbass!"

..

"Oh? Look at that, those two are getting along." A black haired male stopped looking over the small red head in front of him. "Oikawa and... Who is that?" The carrot top smiled up at him.

"Kageyama! You didn't hear? They caught a demon and now The Great King has to take care of him since he's supposedly an SS rank demon! That's higher than any of the higher up exorcists and Oikawa is only an A rank exorcist like you!"

"Yeah yeah, you're a B rank right Hinata?"  
The red head stuck his tongue out at Kageyama as they continued to walk away, he glanced over his shoulder see Iwaizumi pushing Oikawa away with his hand on his face, he smiled as he skipped over to Kageyama with a hum.

........

Iwaizumi woke up to a heavy weight on his stomach, craning his neck he looked over seeing Oikawa sleeping peacefully, he looked at the brunette's perfect features before pausing and sitting up causing the exorcist to wake up with a whine.

"Iwa-channn, I was sleepingg."  
"Get off you flat ass."

A gasp came from Oikawa as he quickly sat up with a red face. "Shut up! I-I have an ass!" A smirk plastered onto Iwaizumi's face as he scooted closer to the brunette letting his arms pull Oikawa into his lap as his hands groped the exorcists ass.

"Hey! Woah! I didn't give you permission to touch it!"

A low chuckle left Iwaizumi as he stopped locking eyes with the brunette, he leaned in slightly watching as Oikawa closer his eyes also beginning to lean in, he stopped seconds away from the exorcists lips.

He pushed the brunette off of him with a laugh. "Y-You thought I was gonna kiss y-you?" A sad look took place in Oikawa's eyes as he smiled and began to laugh. "Psh, no? Why would I wanna kiss you? You're not even my type demon."

Silence took over the room as Oikawa awkwardly stood up walking to his room. "Uhm I'm gonna take a shower." Iwaizumi noticed a slight shake in the brunette's voice before the door closed, the mood in the room was gone but the image of the sadness in Oikawa's eyes lingered inside Iwaizumi's brain.

"Damnit I was too harsh with that wasn't I? Uh-" He paused noticing he felt guilty, he suddenly stood up and began to walk towards Oikawa's room, he felt like he had no control over his body. He turned the handle walking into the room towards the bathroom, he reached for the handle breathing in as he slowly began opening the door.

The sound of the shower was all that was heard as Iwaizumi opened the door, noticing Oikawa's dirty clothes on the floor, he slowly closed the door behind him as he inched closer to the black curtain, a soft hum broke the song of running water. He grabbed the edge of the curtain pausing as he heard the brunette begin to sing a familiar song, letting go of the curtain he backed up towards the sink.

Quietly he sat on the edge of the counter listening to the brunette. "I know this song.." There was a brief silence before Oikawa's head popped out of the curtain.

"IWAIZUMI? WHAT THE HELL?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa's confused look before quickly getting up rushing over to the curtain locking eyes with the brunette, the exorcist opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off as slightly chapped lips captured his. He felt Iwaizumi push him back into the shower against the wall as he returned the kiss, he felt the demon begin to strip himself, he gasped loudly as sharp fangs bit down onto the corner of his bottom lip.

"I-Iwa-chan! That hur- hmm~"

A moan left Oikawa as the two reconnected their lips after the demon had stripped himself of his shirt and pants, the brunette moaned more as he felt the demon begin to rub against him as he was pinned to the wall, a rough warm hand trailed down his naked body before his free hand groped the exorcists ass. Sharp teeth nipped at Oikawa's milky skin as the steam from the shower made it hotter, Oikawa could hardly understand what just happened but now here he was.

"Oikawa, uhm my instincts are kicking in, is it okay if I..?"  
"Y-Yes."

......

Oikawa felt himself trapped between warm arms, his eyes begun to open as he saw the demon he was to be in charge of, a confused feeling lingered in him as Iwaizumi begun to awaken locking eyes with the exorcist, he felt Oikawa's hand push against his chest as he was pushed away.

"Oh my god... Did we?"  
"Uh yeah, you allowed it? How did you forget?"

Oikawa covered his mouth as a knock came to the door, he fell of the bed groaning as he quickly put on clothes. "God damnit! We'll talk about this later get dressed and do something that doesn't make anything suspicious." Oikawa froze as he turned around seeing Iwaizumi pointing at him with a smirk.

"That's my shirt."  
Oikawa looked down at it before beginning to pull it up, a hand stopped him as he locked eyes with the demon. "Whatever they're going to keep knocking till you answer Shittykawa, go answer I'll take a shower again." Iwaizumi's fingers lingered before he walked into the bathroom as another yet harsher knock pounded onto the door.

"Ah! Sorry I'll be right there!"

OIkawa rushed to the door opening it to see a familiar silver haired male in his exorcist outfit. "S-Sugawara! Heyy What're you doing here?"

"Hey Oikawa, I got order's to come and check up on you to make sure nothing serious has happened with the demon."  
A tan male appeared behind Suga with a bag and coffee, a huge smile tugged on his face. "Hry Oikawa!" A sigh left the brunette as he opened the door allowing the two to enter his home, he closed the door, watching as they sat down onto his couch.

"So where is the guy?"  
"Hm? Oh! Iwaizumi? He's taking a shower."

As he joined them he felt his hips begin to ache, as he sat down he rubbed his lower back trying to ease the pain in secret, Suga's eyes narrowed as he took a sip of his coffee. "What happened there Oikawa?"

"Uhhm nothing! I just slipped in the.... Kitchen! Yeah the kitchen!"

Daichi gave him a suspicious look as he motioned at Oikawa's lips. "And the bruised lip?" The brunette paused, they knew he knows they knew. With a heavy sigh he grabbed the cup of coffee the two bought him. "Wowww, the soon to be S-Rank demon slayer, had sex with one." They laughed at the words that had left Suga as a door opened, their heads turned as Iwaizumi stepped out of the shower with only sweatpants, his big ram like horns and long tail could be seen. 

"Iwaizumi! I have guests! Go change!"  
"You have my fucking shirt dumbass!"

Daichi and Suga laughed loudly as Oikawa grumbled taking off the shirt and chucking it as Iwaizumi. "Grab me a shirt then!"

"Fine! I will Shuttykawa!"  
The bedroom door shut behind Iwaizumi as Oikawa clenched his jaw. "Stop being vulgar!" Daichi and Suga continued to snicker at the demon and exorcist's fight as Oikawa slumped into the couch with furrowed brows. Iwaizumi soon joined the exorcists on the couch after changing, he listened into their conversation before the happy mood in the room turned dark.

"Oikawa, one of Satan's gate keepers where spotted by Akaashi's house. And we have a feeling that they're looking for Iwaizumi, he might be more important to them than we thought."

A scoff left the spiky haired demon as he sat up looking at Suga with a burning gaze. "Important my ass, I got banished and then you assholes caught me, that demon who is trying to get your friend or whatever either imprinted on him or is trying to posses him."

A smirk pulled at Daichi's lips as him and Iwaizumi locked eyes. "What about you? Did you steal a human body or their mindset."

"I was raised by a priest until he died and Satan took me in, I may have sold my soul to become the thing you all hate but at least I had somewhere and people to look after me."

The room fell silent as a slight laugh rumbled in Iwaizumi's chest before he wrapped an arm around Oikawa. "If any of you try to change me back or kill me I'll take your special weapon from you, since you all value him oh so much."

Oikawa felt claws brush against his neck as Daichi quickly pulled his gun out aiming at Iwaizumi. "Don't you fucking touch him, we were trained not to listen to demon's mind games so yours wont work either."

"Is that so?" Oikawa froze as he turned to Iwaizumi feeling the demon's slightly chapped lips press against his, he heard a buzz in his head as he closed his eyes and his arms wrapped around the demons neck.

"Oikawa! What the hell! Get off of him!"

Iwaizumi pulled away and Oikawa felt the buzz leave his head as he covered his mouth. "So much for such useless training huh? They obviously never told you about the ones who can control you through physical touch."

"You really have nothing to lose do you?"

Iwaizumi hummed grumpily as he slightly glanced at Oikawa before quickly moving his gaze to the door. "Maybe I do have something to lose, who knows."

.......

Iwaizumi looked over at the pouting Oikawa, he slight smile pulled at his lips as his gaze moved over to the open patio glass door, the wind softly brushed the curtains open. His back began to ache as he felt the wind run its hands across his face, he closed his eyes letting the silence and the breeze pull him into his mind.

He was flying through the warm air, his large bat like wings flapped loudly as he sped through the air like a missile, spotting a large cloud he smiled folding his wings in diving into the humid area. He stopped in the middle letting his wings open wide as he hovered in the area.

the sun shined brightly through before it darkened, the air begun to freeze as the soft pattern in the wind shifted as the cloud began to cry, there he was. Stuck in the storm, he had felt the calm but it was over now, the hard rain felt like bullets against his skin as his wings weakened against the cold storm.

He was suddenly falling, it wasn't a fast fall it was like everything went in slow motion as he watched the sun completely fade as the reckless hands of the ocean pulled him deep down forcing themselves into his lungs, he reached up his throat trying to pull the weight off for air. The familiar smell of burning flesh and dry stone welcomed him as he looked around at the dark yet bright cave he was trapped in, a hand landed on his shoulder as his eyes met with deep black eyes.

"Welcome home Iwaizumi."  
"Sakusa?"

...

Akaashi looked over at the pile of his paperwork, his door opened revealing a friendly silver and black haired person, Akaashi smiled at him before picking up his pen going back to work. "Agaashii~ Take a break, I'm bored and you've been working for three daysss!"

"I'm sorry Bokuto-san but I need to get these documents done, apparently one of the Devil's body guards went missing so-"

He locked eyes with Bokuto before letting out a sigh of defeat and setting his pen down. "Okay fine, where do you wanna take me now?" Bokuto smiled widely as he jumped up pulling Akaashi out of his seat and dragging him to the living room.

"C'mon Agaashi lets go to the mall!"

The black haired male shook his head cupping both of Bokuto's cheeks in his hands pressing a kiss on the other's nose. "Hun, you can barely hide your horns for a few hours how about an at home date hm?" The demon before him pouted following Akaashi who gently pulled him onto the couch, turning on Netflix he scrolled through the movies and shows till Bokuto told him to stop.

"This one?"  
"Yes! Les Miserables is really cool! And the songs are one thousand percent beautiful! Please Agaashi~?"

Bokuto kissed the human's cheek as the black haired man giggled pressing the 'play' button, he smiled hearing the opening song. He felt Akaashi lean onto his shoulder as they watched the show, later Akaashi was sitting on Bokuto's lap resting his head on the demon's lap, Bokuto smiled seeing a sad look on his lover's face.

"Awh what's wrong?"  
"I liked Fauntine and I think it's sad she never got to see Cosset even on her death bed she didn't deserve that.. Also Enjolras was cool too why's he have to die?"

Bokuto laughed as he ran his hands through Akaashi's black hair before gently connecting their lips as the credits played. "Isn't it funny how Akaashi Keiji, a demon slayer, is dating me? The devil's body guard or whatever title they gave me?"

Their lips connected once again as a heavy feeling arose in Bokuto's chest, something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good. He wrapped his arms around the exorcist's waist pulling him closer as the kiss deepened, soon they pulled away from each other, Akaashi locked eyes with his lover seeing a hint of fear in his golden eyes.

"What's wrong Bokuto-san?"  
"N-Nothing! Don't worry about it Agaashi~ C'mon lets go back to being lovey dovey!"

An erupt silence lingered as the black haired male stared down the demon, but it wasn't long before the quietness of the house was ruined. "Fine, I just have a bad feeling about something and I think it might have to do with you, but I don't want it to because I love you and we technically shouldn't happen but we are and you could get killed for it, so can I, and I jus-"

"Bokuto, calm down. It's okay, no one will find out about us, but if you're scared you'll hurt me then.. if you want to leave.."

Muscular arms wrapped around Akaashi pulling him closer as a possessive growl left the demon. "I'm not leaving you, nuh uh, I'll kill anything that hurts you." Akaashi melted into the touch letting his eyes shut and his body drift off into sleep while he stayed in Bokuto's arms.

The demon could've sworn he saw a camera flash from outside but he blew it off as he felt Akaashi cuddle into his chest, a low coo left him as he begun to lay down keeping the delicate male in his arms. "No one will hurt you Agaashi, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa stared over at the sleeping demon on his couch, he walked over kneeling in front of the sleeping creature he softly pressed his hand against Iwaizumi's cheek he jumped when a rough, scarred hand held onto Oikawa's.

"Are you awake Iwa-chan?"  
There was no answer besides a low purr leaving the demon, a smile creeped up onto Oikawa's face he moved closer pressing his lips against Iwaizumi's forehead watching as his eyes opened. "Hey! You can't just do that!"

"I just did haha! Look at you you're so-"

Oikawa felt himself get pushed down into the couch as Iwaizumi held him down, they locked eyes as a smiled reappeared on Oikawa's face as his arms snaked around Iwaizumi's neck. "Oikawa this isn't saf-" Iwaizumi's words cut off as a soft loving kiss was pressed against his lips.

"I don't care, you're not bad or scary to me Iwa-chan, you're just you, not a dem- Mh~"

Oikawa moaned softly as Iwaizumi connected their lips once again, the brunette's hands gently grabbed at the other's hair feeling hands under his back as he was pulled up into Iwaizumi's lap, he felt the demon smile as the kiss became heated, when the two pulled away a string on saliva connected them.

Oikawa panted heavily as Iwaizumi's hands ran up his shirt resting on his chest before he leaned in pressing kisses against Oikawa's neck and collarbone. "A-Ah Iwa~" the exorcist gasped when hands began pulling down his pants. "C-Can I have you Oikawa?" A deep blush rested on Iwaizumi's face as Oikawa smiled. "You can have me babe."

Reconnecting their lips Oikawa felt him self being stripped of his pants and boxers before Iwaizumi quickly removed his own, the demon pulled away from the kiss gently aligning himself to Oikawa's entrance slowly pushing himself in, the brunette let out a whimper causing Iwaizumi to pause.

"W-why'd you stop?"  
"Does it hurt?"

Oikawa reached up cupping his hands over Iwaizumi's cheeks before his arms wrapped around the demon's neck, hesitantly Iwaizumi moved closer kissing Oikawa's skin whenever the exorcist winced or made a sound. Once he was fully inside he stopped, pressing his forehead against the human's he purred gently, one of his hands moving up and cupping Oikawa's cheek earning a loving smile from him.

"I love you Tooru, I want to protect you forever, I'm sorry if my behavior is rude to you."  
"I love you too Hajime."

With a kiss Iwaizumi began slowly thrusting inside the exorcist, the brunette gasped as his hand pulled at Iwaizumi's hair, but after a few moments the pain had turned to pleasure and soft moans made the demon impatient.

He pinned the exorcist back down onto the couch before quickening his pace, Oikawa moaned loudly as his hands fell to his sides. "Ah I-Iwaizumi!~" The spiky haired demon snapped his hips and his pace quickened more, the sound of moans and skin slapping skin was all that could be heard.

"Iwa I need to."  
"I'm not close yet hold it a little longer?"

Oikawa whimpered as he shook his head, he slightly screamed as Iwaizumi thrusted harder and his hands roughly held Oikawa's hips close, the exorcist knew that if the demon kept this up he wasn;y going to be able to hold it in.

"Fuck Oikawa, you're so beautiful~"

With one last thrust Iwaizumi stayed for a minute looking a panting Oikawa in the eyes before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. "I-Iwa.." A soft hum left the demon's lips as he connected them again, he felt Oikawa kiss back, he softly licked the other's lower lip before biting down.

Oikawa knew the demon was feeling needy again just by these actions. "Mn Iwa, I don't think I can do another round." Iwaizumi looked him in the eyes before gently thrusting again, Oikawa covered his mouth as pleasure took over again feeling Iwaizumi quicken the pace. "Hajime I-I'm too sensitive right now for a,another." His back arched as he felt himself reaching another climax as a laugh left Iwaizumi.

Oikawa adored that laugh as he felt Iwaizumi quicken again, the two panted heavily afterwards, Iwaizumi began to cuddle with the brunette but still hadn't pulled out. "B,Babe aren't you going to?"

"Lets do it in the shower."

A heavy sigh left Oikawa as he shook his head pressing a kiss against Iwaizumi's cheek. "I have work tomorrow, we can take a shower but I'm tired."

"Hm, okay, can you walk fine?"  
"I hope so."

Another laugh left the demon causing Oikawa to smile happily. "I love your laugh."

"Shut up shittykawa."  
"Hey! That's mean!"

Oikawa grabbed a pillow hitting Iwaizumi with it as the other wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist. "Okay okay, lets go get you in the shower so you're ready for work."

"Thank you kind sir."

....

Akaashi opened his eyes as the feeling of someone brushing his hair behind his ear slightly startled him, he paused as he felt a naked body against his before looking up at Bokuto's golden eyes. "Bokuto-san did we?"

"Mhmm we finally did it."

Akaashi rested his head back down onto Bokuto's bare chest feeling a slight pain in his lower area, unknowingly a pout rested on his lips he jumped feeling Bokuto's hand on his ass. "What're you doing?"

"Feeling how swollen your pretty little ass is. Why?" Bokuto's finger hooked under Akaashi's xhin forcing his lover to look at him. "Does it turn you on?"

"Koutarou no, my ass and my hips hurt. What time is it?"  
"Noon." Bokuto felt Akaashi climb on top of him. "What're you doin?"

Akaashi connected their lips as his hands trailed up Bokuto's sides and wrapping his hand, pinning them above the demon's head. "Agaashi?"

"You may be the one doing the fucking but you're not in charge, it's cute."  
"Shush."  
"Hm no, I don't think I will. Now, can I have a kiss?"

Bokuto leaned up pressing the two's lips together and quickly grabbing Akaashi's wrist and pushing him down into the bed, when he pulled away he moved down to his lover's thighs kissing the inner parts of them, before reconnecting their lips and entering into his lover.

"A,Ah Bokuto."  
"Huh?" Fear that he had hurt the human arose deep inside Bokuto until Akaashi smiled. "G,Good boy, you're doing great Kou."

........

Oikawa stared angrily at the stack of papers in front of him, in one of his hands he held a dog leash connected to the collar of a currently sleeping Iwaizumi, he sighed leaning back into his chair as a knock came to his office door. "Come in!"

Suga looked into the office seeing Oikawa sulking at the paperwork on his desk whilst his demon slept on the empty chair, walking over he placed a cup of coffee onto the desk causing Oikawa to look up at him and smile.

"Don't overwork yourself too much okay Tooru?"  
"I'll try not to."

Oikawa noticed Suga's eyes had landed onto Iwaizumi, joining the silverette he looked at the sleeping demon. "Is he nice to you?"

"Yeah, he acts like a puppy when I feel sad or distressed but if I'm normal he's kind of a dick but not too much of one."  
A slight smile crossed Suga's face before he sighed as waved. "Guess I'll be going now, see you later Oikawa."

When the door closed, Iwaizumi's eyes opened and he sat up straight with a slight groan. "Something is upsetting him."

"I can tell."  
Oikawa felt hands press against his stomach as lips gently pressed against his cheek, leaning back into his chair, reaching his hands up he cupped the demon's cheek pulling him down before connecting their lips.

"You're really pretty Tooru."

Heat run into Oikawa's cheeks as he softly hit Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Let me see you." The demon moved in front of Oikawa as the exorcist took off the collar and held it in his hand, his free hand moved up to the demon's cheek.

"What would happen if I let you go, I gave you back your freedom? Would you leave?"  
"Why are you asking me this? I'm okay with being in the human worl-"

Iwaizumi stopped when a dark look fell upon Oikawa's face and his eyes moved down to a piece of paper on his desk. "They'll kill you if you stay Iwa." The demon's eyes trailed over to the agreement paper Oikawa had signed to keep him captive till they found a way for him to die.

"I want to stay with you."  
Leaning down he pressed his forehead against the brunette's and hummed softly, with his wings gone he was like a hatchling on the ground: Prey. Oikawa closed the space between them pressing a soft kiss on Iwaizumi's lips before laying back into his chair and letting out a sigh.

"I'm going to let you go Iwa, you have to promise me you'll get away from here, please, I don't want you to die."  
"Why?"

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi, studying the demon's flaws and perfections. "We just belong in separate worlds."

....

Suga stared at the ground as he left Oikawa's office he held his hand up to his mouth as a choked sob left him, he slid down the wall as he cried trying to cover his face. He heard footsteps run towards him as he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh hun, baby what's wrong?"  
Suga's hands grabbed tightly as he sobbed into the figures jacket. "D-Daichi.. I wanna go home, p-please.."

"O-Of course but baby please tell me what's wrong?"  
He held Suga tightly, gently petting his silver hair as he cried. Something inside Daichi felt heavy as Suga's crying calmed and all to be heard were soft sniffles, he felt soft lips connect with his cheek before his lover got back into a comfortable position.

"They're connected Daichi, if they kill the demon the Oikawa is going to die too.. I don't wanna lose my friend.."

"You wont lose him, okay? I'll try to convince them that Iwaizumi doesn't need to be killed, now please smile for me, it hurts to see you like this." Slowly looking up Suga locked eye's with Daichi but no smile came to his face, the brunette place a hand on the silverette's cheek as his thumb traced circles on his soft skin.

"You're so beautiful, it shouldn't be allowed to be as pretty as you." A small laugh left Suga as he pushed Daichi's hand away. "Oh shut up."

"C'mon babe, lets go home okay?"  
"Okay, uh Daichi what do you wanna eat?"

A light pause rested in the atmosphere before a smirk was plastered onto Daichi's face. "You?" A large blush revealed itself on Suga's face as he hit the back of Daichi's head. "Food Daichi! Food!" Together they laughed, Daichi noticed Suga intertwining their fingers and resting his head into the brunette's chest.

"But maybe later though."  
"It'll be your second time with me since when we were trainees." A smile tugged at Suga's lip. "I know, but I think I'll be okay."

Daichi hooked one of his arms under Suga's leg as his other went under his back, he stood up with the silverette in his arms. "Daichi I can walk you kn-"

"Hush, let me enjoy this for a while."  
A surprised look rested upon Suga's face before he he sighed and let Daichi carry him out to their car, as Daichi was about to put him down he snaked his arms around the brunette's neck and leaned in pressing a needy kiss on his lips, quickly pulling away before Daichi could react.

"Oh?"  
"Hurry upp."

Daichi placed Suga down into the passenger seat side, quickly connecting his lips with Suga's, he felt his lovers arms pull him in closer. Pulling away he heard a whine leave the silverette's lips, he pressed a soft kiss against Suga's neck feeling the other shiver. "You said food first baby."

"I hate you."  
"Love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa noticing that his fever had not broke yet, moving closer he pressed their foreheads together. "Please get better dear, I may not act like it half the time but please, I beg of you, get better."

A small cough left the brunet as Iwaizumi gently cuddled with the mortal, tears burned in his eyes, it was his fault Oikawa was getting sick. Bad energy drains mortals, and Iwaizumi was a demon, he was stealing the life out of someone he loved he felt like a walking curse as soon as Oikawa had fallen sick.

"P-Please god, please let him get better."  
Closing his eyes he felt the warmth from Oikawa's body slowly cool, he felt a bright light shine into the room, squinting he has a man with his hair in a bun and a stubble for a beard standing in front of him, he had seen this man before.

"Asahi?" He followed the mans gaze to Oikawa. "No, no don't take him from me. Please Asahi I-"

"No Iwaizumi, I'm not going to you've been punished enough for your sins" He reached a hand out to Oikawa, a low growl escaped Iwaizumi as he became protective of the sickly brunet, Asahi rested his hand on Oikawa's eyes before pulling it back. "You connected with him, that was your first mistake, I know you asked me to let him get better but at this rate its an eye for an eye."

"Then kill me! Just keep him well please Asahi.." The angelic figure looked at the demon shock at the emotional mess he was, hesitantly he went to touch the other but paused, pulling his hand back he sighed. "I can't do anything, you haven't done anything wrong, at this point someone close to Oikawa will have to die or sell their soul to a demon."

"Can't I just be turned back into a mortal? So I can live my life with him until we both die? So that I don't have to watch more people I care for die of old age and live on without them?"

"That takes the work of a devil, I'm sorry."  
With that the room was empty again and the faint smell of a god had mixed with the thick smell of sickness, Iwaizumi snuggled into the burning mortal, melting into the other's touch when he felt a soft hand pressing against his cheek.

"Hi baby."  
The only sound from Oikawa has a soft mumble before he buried his face into Iwaizumi's chest, the thought of him and Asahi's conversation rattled in his brain. "Who do I need to save you?"

....

Akaashi rolled over in his bed touching the empty space Bokuto had left behind, he sometimes wished the hyperactive demon didn't have to go back to hell, sighing he got up and walked to the kitchen making a black tea. "Wow what a coincidence? My lover in the kitchen at three in the morning making tea as soon as I come back home."

Bokuto's smile faded as he noticed the sad mood Akaashi had made out, moving closer he wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist and held the other closely. "I'm sorry I left without telling you."

Akaashi melted into the demon's embrace as they gently danced around the kitchen, until the exorcist's phone began to ring with a sigh he picked it up. "Oikawa?"

Bokuto tried his best to listen in to the conversation but he easily got distracted by Akaashi telling him to finish making him tea, when Akaashi finished the call he sat down with a sigh, Bokuto quickly rushing over to see what was wrong.

"Iwaizumi said Oikawa is gravely sick, Suga told me that Oikawa was looking sick last week."  
Bokuto jumped at Iwaizumi's name.  
"Akaashi, what if we.. What if I go help Oikawa, I know Iwaizumi."

"How would you help him?"  
"Uhm well, either he sells his soul to me or I make a bargain with Iwaizumi. The reason I haven't created a bond with you is because you would've been in Oikawa's position."

A soft smile tugged at Akaashi's lips as he pulled Bokuto closer to him giving him a peck on the lips. "If I gave my mortality to Iwaizumi would Oikawa get better?"

"Y-Yes but, Akaashi you don-"  
"Okay, well then it's settled, I don't want to be an exorcist anymore anyway Koutarou. The unholy creatures I hated I know find them beautiful, all because of you."

Bokuto blushed as he hugged Akaashi tightly, there was a chance he could die giving away his mortality or gaining immortality, he was scared to lose him he still needed him around. But if it came to Akaashi's death he knew what he was going to do, though it was risky because he was a sinner.

"I'll keep you safe Akaashi, even if I have to wage a war with the damn saints, I just don't want to be separated from you anymore." A loving look rested in Akaashi's eyes.

"No starting wars you couldn't win, I'll be with you anyway, being with you now makes me a sinner anyway doesn't it?"

"You're an exorcist that means you'll make it to a better place than I am-"  
"Then I'll simply leave, or convince them to let you in."

Bokuto pressed his forehead against Akaashi's and closed his eyes, the demon's hands grasped tightly at the exorcists clothes, it was then Akaashi felt warm tears fall onto his hands. "Koutarou.."

"Thank you Agaashi."

........

Oikawa looked at the letter in his shaky hands, he only had a day left with Iwaizumi before they had to kill him, he didn't want that. The demon slept peacefully in their bed, with a sigh Oikawa got up walking over to Iwaizumi and sitting on the bed, the feeling of movement awoken the other, he sat up slightly letting himself nuzzle at Oikawa's neck pressing a soft kiss.

Both of them were sick now, both knew why, but only one had a plan. "Iwa, can I ask you something?" A hoarse hum left Iwaizumi as his arms wrapped around Oikawa's waist pulling him in closer as he began nipping at the exorcists neck. "Can we break our bond?"

Iwaizumi stopped and let go of Oikawa, he looked away from the brunette with a sad look. "I don't want to." The brunet reached over cupping the demon's cheeks in his hands. "We'll both die if we don't, I only have a few more hours with you until they'll come here, I have to let you go.. You don't belong in this world."

"You do realize cutting our ties will make it so we can never go back to each other right?"  
Oikawa frowned at the thought before nodding, leaning in he pressed a long kiss against Iwaizumi's lip feeling the other gently melt into the kiss as well, his arms wrapped around Oikawa's waist.

Pulling away the brunet rested his head against Iwaizumi's chest. "Promise me you'll never come back here after this?"  
"I can't."

Iwaizumi's hands drew circles along the exorcists back as they stayed like that for about an hour, the end of the day had drawn closer, no one moved until a knock at the door had sounded. "You have to do it now Iwa."

A sharp inhale from the demon could be heard as he whispered a pained "Fuck you shittykawa." as the thought entered his mind, he's never be able to see the exorcist again, he wouldn't be able to hold him close and take care of him if he wasn't feeling well.

It was the end.  
For both of them.

.......

Suga nervously followed Daichi and the group to Oikawa's door, when the brunet opened the door an 'x' shaped would bled on his chest, the others checked the place while Suga patched up the wound.

Iwaizumi was gone, Oikawa had let him escape.  
There behind Suga stood a shocked Akaashi, he stared down at the defeated brunet. "Oikawa where's Iwaizumi? Did he attack you?"

"I'll never tell you."

......

Three years had passed, Oikawa walked down the corridor towards the main office, he had become one of the strongest exorcists amongst Japan despite the rumors of what he hadn't done to the missing high level demon who ran from them.

Walking in he stared up at Daichi who smiled. "Hey Oikawa, have you heard about the disturbance up by Fuji?"

"No sir, I haven't."  
"People have been saying lots of strange things have been happening by that area, I need you to go check it out, and if there's a demon. Kill it."

With a nod Oikawa left the room only to be stopped by Suga. "Hey, if you see Iwaizumi, I know its hard but you'll have to kill him you know?"

"Suga, our bond was broken, he can't come back."

...........

Oikawa walked around an old path hoping to find something, nothing but the cold wind had been around, with a sigh he continued till he found a spot to sit. Looking through some trees at the base of the looming mountain he noticed a shrine, it looked old nothing new, he guess no one had visited it in years.

Walking over he could smell incense burning, it looked as if no one were there, walking up the stairs he peered through the door seeing nothing but cobwebs and the stick of incense, it looked as if it had been freshly burned.

Thought raced through his mid as footsteps patted behind him, turning he locked eye's with angry ones and the smell of smoke took over his senses, he recognized this smell.

With a smile he stood straight, the demon in front of him looked confused as it squinted at him.  
"Iwa-chan."

The angry look that had settled onto the demons face was replaced with a shocked one as he begun walking over to Oikawa, stopping a few feet away his mouth opened. "Tooru?"  
"That's me."

The brunet smiled as Iwaizumi ran towards him, feeling his arms wrap around his waist and pull him slightly into the air and Oikawa hugged him back, the demon gently spun them around before putting Oikawa back down with a smile. "I see you missed me?"

"Yes, god, yes I missed you so much Tooru."  
"Three years with no contact, it's been a while."  
A smile grew on Oikawa's face as Iwaizumi's hand cupped his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss, Oikawa gently kissed back feeling his back being pressed against the rotting wood wall of the shrine.

"Why did you come here though Tooru?"  
"To kill a demon, but now, I don't want to."

The wind blew gently against the trees as the small bells on the shrine jingled, Iwaizumi took Oikawa's hand pulling him into a small clearing in front of the shrine, there the two danced for a moment before it went silent.

Iwaizumi's eyes had struck the mark of an old bond, one that couldn't be rebuilt, he let go of Oikawa and backed away slightly, an unfamiliar scent to Oikawa had filled the area by the shrine. "You need to leave.."

"Why?"  
"Go, quickly please, I can no longer protect you without our bond."

Oikawa flinched as a hand grasped his shoulder, looking down he noticed the falcon like talons are midnight scales, looking up he locked a gaze with deep black eyes. "Who is this Iwaizumi?"

The hand had removed itself from Oikawa's shoulder as the man walked over to the shrine taking a seat on the wood, Oikawa took note of his black curly hair with two beauty marks on his forehead.

"He's just an exorcist Sakusa, let him go he hasn't done anything wrong."  
"Your scent lingers on him, I wanna know what he is to you."

Oikawa glanced awkwardly at Iwaizumi hearing a sigh leave him, he walked back towards Oikawa pulling at the exorcists shirt showing the old scar. "Oh? So an old lover that you want to take back but cant." His dark eyes focused onto Oikawa as a smile appeared on his face, he had no horns nor a tail like any normal demon, instead he had damaged feathered wings that dragged along the ground.

Oikawa backed away as the six winged man walked closer to him. "I'm Sakusa, I'll make a deal with both of you if you trust me enough." He lent out a hand waiting for Oikawa to take it, the brunet squinted at him. 

"What's the deal?"  
"Oikawa he-"

A sad frown appeared on Sakusa's face as he stared at the shrine behind them, Oikawa just now noticing the mossy fox statues that began to erode away. "I seem to have fallen for one of the foxes here, Iwaizumi is a demon you're a human you two's relationship would never last like this. I can make it so you both can be together with no consequences but, I need something in return."

Oikawa glanced over at where Sakusa's eyes had fallen, peeking behind the stone pillar was a large blonde fox, behind it sat a large grey one who yawned with a bored expression. "So me and Iwaizumi for the two foxes? They seem fine?"

"They're the spirits of this shrine, once they could turn human but with no one to visit them they are fading, please?"

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and shook his head, but the brunet looked away from him at the foxes who were now watching with hopeful eyes. "We'll do it."

......

Oikawa's eyes fluttered open to see his ceiling, he groaned as a sharp pain shot through his stomach, looking over he saw a sleeping Iwaizumi next to him, he no longer had horns or his tail, he was human. The door opened and a hyper blonde boy looked at them.

"Hey!! Yer awake! Omi Omi!! They're awa-" A new voice interrupted him.  
"TSUMU SHUT THE YER TRAP ITS SIX IN THE MORNING!!"

A tired sigh could be heard from outside the door as Sakusa walked over, his wings were gone as well. "I'm sorry, but now that I see you're fine we'll be leaving, good luck with dealing with the grumpy one in your bed."

The door shut, after a few minutes Oikawa heard the front door open and shut as well, laying back down he stared at Iwaizumi, the other's eyes opened locking Oikawa's gaze. "Good morning Hajime."  
"Hi Tooru."

A moment had passed before a smile tugged widely at Iwaizumi's lips. "I told you it was a good idea didn't I Iwa-chan?" Oikawa felt himself begin pulled closer to Iwaizumi before their lips met for a minute. "Shut up shittykawa, you're lucky he had the same issue as us but worse."

"I love you Hajime."  
"I love you too Tooru."


End file.
